


30 day porn challenge - Day 9

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day porn challenge - Day 9<br/>9. Double penetration</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 9

_9\. Double penetration_

__

Tony hadn’t seen Loki for almost a week having been on a business trip. He hated going on these trips but knew he had to otherwise Pepper would kick his ass. Loki sometimes visited him while he was on these trips and this time was no different apart from what happened. Normally the two would engage in passionate sex but Tony was tired and stressed out from a meeting so he was not exactly happy when he saw Loki walking around his hotel room. A few words were exchanged and it ended with Loki throwing a glass at Tony. Loki didn’t visit for the rest of the week; he ignored Tony’s calls and text. So he couldn’t tell Loki that he was coming back early either.

Tony walked through the doors and was greeted by JAVIS.

"Hello sir, would you like me to inform Loki of your return?"

"No, I want to surprise him." Tony muttered and headed towards their room where he hoped Loki would be. As he moved closer to the door he heard Loki panting and quiet moans. Anger bubbled through Tony’s veins as he reached for the door handle and pushed the door open silently. He stared at Loki who was on his knees, straddling someone Tony couldn’t see. A dim green glow reflected off Loki’s skin, Loki threw his head back in ecstasy as he rolled his hips and was thrust into. Tony held the door handle harder making his knuckles turn white. He let go and slammed the door shut. Loki stopped moving and turned his head to look at Tony. Loki stared at Tony.

"Why… What?" Tony asked feeling betrayed. Loki looked back at who he was on top of and climbed off.

"It isn’t what you think."

"You were having sex with someone other than me!"

"That is half truth." Loki muttered going a little red. Whoever was in the bed sat up, the light was from his chest like Tony’s arc reactor. Loki turned the light on and Tony was staring at a perfect replica of himself… Loki looked to the floor.

"What?"

"You didn’t want me. You rejected me so I fulfilled my needs with an Anthony clone." Loki muttered. Tony pulled Loki into a rough kiss. The clone walked over and kissed the back of Loki’s neck and pressed his body against Loki… Loki began to rub Tony’s cock trough his trousers and boxers… The Tony clone rubbed against Loki. Loki pulled away and stared at Tony.

"So… How does this clone work?"

"Really? You have me standing in front of you completely naked, in need of you and yet you ask me about your clone that…" Loki let out a moan as the clone rubbed his hole.

"I meant will can I control it and feel everything it feels?"

"No…" Loki gasped. "But I can make it so you can and do." Loki placed one hand on Tony’s arc reactor and the clones.

"Try it out." Loki smirked. Tony didn’t move he just stared at Loki. The clone pushed Loki’s torso down so he was bending and rubbed his hole again.

"Mmmm…" Loki moaned and grabbed Tony’s hips. Tony’s clothes disappear into thin air. Loki ran his tongue down and up Tony’s length making him moan. The clone pushed into Loki, causing his mouth to fall open, Tony pushed into his mouth. As Tony thrust into Loki’s mouth the clone pounded Loki from behind. Tony could feel everything and he loved it, Loki was moaning around Tony’s cock sending vibrations up his length and body. Both Tony and his clone were moaning and gasping. A hand wrapped around Loki’s hard weeping cock and stroked it. Loki came from the pleasure; the clone came inside Loki followed by Tony in Loki’s mouth. Loki swallowed his load and straightened up smirking at Tony.

"For a moment I thought you were cheating on me."

"I may be the God of Mischief but I am faithful."

"Quick question… If you use him again…"

"Yes. You will still feel everything, no matter where you are." Loki smiled like he had a plan.

"I know what you are thinking, don’t do it."

"As I said, I am the God of Mischief and I do what I want." 


End file.
